Modern communication networks are tasked with transferring large amounts of data between different computers such as servers and clients. To transfer the data, communication parameters are established such as the format of the data to be transferred, the speed and bandwidth with which the data is sent, the source of the data, and the destination of the data. By the time the data has been transferred from its source location to its destination, the data may have passed through several routers and may have changed its format several times. The speed with which routers are able to process and forward the data affects the overall data transfer rate of a communication network. Typically, a higher data transfer rate is preferred by industry and consumers.